


Pidge's Discovery

by glamglaceon



Series: Space Cat Keith [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Attempt at Humor, BOXES, Galra Keith (Voltron), not my best work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 03:44:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15621816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glamglaceon/pseuds/glamglaceon
Summary: Pidge had heard a rumor about cats and boxes and decided that she was gonna see for herself if it was true.





	Pidge's Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> All the one-shots in this series, Space Cat Keith, are not related to each other in any way. They can be all read separately, though I do hope you do read them all. I'm having fun writing each of them.
> 
> I have experienced how much cats love jumping into boxes and after chatting with my roommate, I decided to make it a fic. We have even discussed how amusing a Galra Keith cosplayer would be, doing this. And since I am considering cosplaying Galra Keith on top of cosplaying Shiro, I will more than likely do this myself.
> 
> This isn't my best work and I'm not entirely happy with it, but here you go anyway. Enjoy~
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Voltron. It is owned by Dreamworks Pictures and the various other creators. Though I would LOVE to meet the actors behind the Paladins someday. A girl can dream.

Ever since Keith came into his Galra heritage (unwillingly), Pidge has had questions. 

Most Galra she had run across were not friendly nor would happily allow themselves to be subjected to various experiments. She was even sure that no one from the Blade of Marmora would do so either, leaving only one option left.

She laughed to herself as she headed toward the lounge, twirling a roll of tape. The green Paladin had already set up a plastic box (apparently there was no such thing as cardboard boxes onboard the Castle of Lions) and had gone back to get some tape, just in case the actual box itself didn't do the trick. Once she entered, she saw the confused looks on the faces of Lance, Hunk, Allura, and Shiro.

“What are you doing?” Shiro asked, raising an eyebrow.

“You'll see,” she responded, grinning evilly. “Hunk, can you get Keith for me?”

Hunk nodded, still looking confused, as he headed toward the kitchen. He came back a few seconds later, with a slightly irritated Keith. His ears were pinned back against his hair and his tail was whipping around to add to his mood.

“I was having a good nap,” he grumbled.

Then he stopped, staring at the box centered in the middle of the lounge. His ears perked forward and without saying another word, he descended down, standing just outside it. Keith tilted his head curiously, prodding it with one of his feet, before he lifted the same foot and started to climb inside.

There were a few seconds of watching the tall halfbreed fold himself into such a small space, before everyone cracked up laughing. Lance fell off his couch and rolled around, laughing so hard he could hardly breathe. Shiro was shaking his head, a smile on his face. Pidge peered into the box, grinning when she saw the look on the Galra's face as he pouted inside the box.

“You really are a giant purple space cat,” she teased.

Keith glared up at her with his yellow eyes, growling.

“Hey, I didn't make you get inside it.”

“I hate you, Pidge.”


End file.
